How Gibbs and Abby first met
by YaoiIsMyAddiction
Summary: Winter '92. Gibbs and Abby met by coincidence in the cementery.


I do not own NCIS or any of the characters.

Have you ever wondered how Abby and Gibbs first met?

Winter of '92, I am standing by my wife and daughters grave sites. I cannot believe that they have been gone for over a year. The pain has yet to lessen any. I sink down into the snow. I do not notice the temperature start to drop, I do not notice the wind pick up, nor the fact that snow is falling down around me. I cannot focus on anything. I am numb. Alone. Dead. I finger the gun that was issued to me at NIS. It feels heavy and cold in my hands. I don't want to live anymore. I just want to see Shannon and Kelly again. To hear them, to feel them. To hold them. God I miss them so much. I know that I will never be able to ever again. The pain is unbearable. I want it to end. I look at my gun and make a decision. I point it toward my face and put my finger on the trigger and squeeze.

BANG!

For a second there I think that I have actually pulled the trigger. Then I hear a scream followed by another shot. I jump up just as two people run into my line of vision. One was a girl of about 17 or 18 and I saw that she was being chased by a guy in his middle 30's. He was the one shooting. "STOP! PLEASE! What do you want with me?" the girl shouts. "Leave me alone! HELP!" I jump into action and shout "Federal Agent! Drop your weapon! Now!"

They both pause in shock. The girl screams again, "HELP ME!" I can tell that she is starting to get hysterical. Just then the guy grabs her and puts a hand over her mouth. "One wrong move boy, and she gets it in the throat." Boy? Seriously? I think that I am being insulted here. She wrestles free and shouts. "SHOOT HIM! JUST SHOOT HIM!" He shoves the gun into her throat. "What's it gonna be Mr. Agent? Leave and let us be, or let her death be on her conscience?

What do I do? I have never had a hostage situation before. Wait..I realize something just then. I'm a sniper. And a damn good one too. Best in my unit. I can double tap him in the head with no problem. "This is your last warning, let the girl go and drop your weapon" The guy just laughs. I think he has a couple of screws loose in his head. "You can't hit me from that far away." Wanna bet? I can do twice this distance. "Last chance!" He moves the gun toward me and I fire. I double tap his forehead. And he falls to the ground.

I rush to the girls side. She sat down in the snow and stared at the body. I kneel next to her. "Are you okay? I'm Agent Gibbs. NIS. Navel Investig-" "-gative services. I know NIS stands for. Abigail Scutio. Thank you for helping me out." I help her up, "Come one, let's get metro out here to get this wrapped up. I need to contact NIS and have them come here anyway since the guy was a navy petty officer.

Thirty minutes later, Abby and I were in a conference room drinking hot coffee and Abby was in one of the NIS shirts since hers was covered in blood. We were talking to my boss Mike Franks. He took our statements and then left for the director to come in. "Well Ms Scutio, I need to ask, once again, Did you know the petty officer?" "No sir, like I said before, I was there visiting my dad's grave site, he died two years ago today in a car crash. I always go to visit his gravesite this time of the year. Anyway, I was there when all of a sudden the petty officer comes up behind me and grabs me, I dodge and run. He pulls out his glock and shoots at me. I scream and he shoots again. Then Agent Gibbs was there shouting "Federal Agent! Drop your weapon." The petty officer didn't he grabbed me and I scream for Agent Gibbs to shoot him. The PO shoves the gun into my throat and says one wrong move and he kills me. Agent Gibbs gives on more warning. The guy didn't heed it and then Agent Gibbs double taped him in the head. Which was an amazing shot. Were you a sniper when you were in the marines?"

We stare at her. How did she know that I was a marine, and a sniper at that? She reads our question filled eyes and explains. "We were 100 meters away from you Agent Gibbs. It is very hard to hit a target that far away unless you have very good eyesight and a steady aim. Your gun is also ideal for a sniper turned Agent. Your gun is in perfect balance with your Chi. It is good for either long or short distance shots. It is rapid fire and not easy to jam. I can tell that you clean it regularly. It is also silent when you cock it back. Which is good when you need to sneek up on somebody."

We stare at her in shock. "How..How do you know so much about weapons?" She smiled and said, "I love to read in my extra time. I have read almost all books out there on guns and on science. I plan to go into the forensic science field after I graduate this year." We smile at her and I say, "Good luck with that Ms. Scutio." The director looks at the time. It is almost five thirty pm. "Do you need a ride back to your house Ms. Scutio?" She looks at the time, "Maybe. My mom doesn't get off work till 8 tonight and my little brother is spending the night at his friends. So I have two hours to blow off." I stand up and ask, "When was the last time you ate?" "Um…around nine this morning?" I hold out my hand and pull her to her feet. "Come one. Let's get some dinner. Chinese sound good?" The director smiles and said, "I'll leave you in Agent Gibbs' capable hands. He wont let any harm come to you." With that he walked out.

We walk to my pickup truck and I open the door for her. "Such a gentle men Agent Gibbs." I chuckle. We head to the Chinese restaurant a couple of miles down the road. We order the food and grab a booth in the far corner. We talk a little about everything. From her school and family to my time in the marines. Our food comes by and we eat for a little bit in silence. We were almost down when she asked the question that I didn't want to really answer right then.

"Gibbs, can I ask a question?"

I nod. "Sure, knock your self out."

She chuckled a bit. "What were you doing in the cemetery earlier? You don't have to respond if you don't want to, I was just curious." She seemed nervous.

I shake my head and will myself not to cry. I look up at her and she see's my eyes. Her eyes start to glisten as well. "Who?" she asked quietly. "My wife and dau-daughter." She gets up and moves to my side of the table and scoots in next to me and gives me a bear hug. I break down and sob quietly into her shirt. God, I want the pain to stop. She patted my back and ran her fingers down my head. "I'm so sorry Gibbs. May I ask how and when?" I sniff and wipe my eyes and sit up. I take a sip of my coffee and reply quietly, "They were..murdered about a year and a half ago. I was deployed and my wife Shannon had witnessed a marine getting shot y a gang lord. She and Kelly where in protective custody. Then..then the car they were in crashed. The driver..the driver was shot and the car drove of the road and wrapped around a tree. They were killed instantly." More tears slid down my face. Abby give me another hug. And I start to feel better a little bit. Better than I have in a long while. We wait till there is no trace of me crying. And then I pay and we leave.

Pulling up to her place, I open the door for her and walk her to her front door. She smile and thanks me. "Good luck in college Abs." "Will do Gibbs." I walk back to the car. She calls after me. "Hey Gibbs!" Leaning against the car, I look at her. "Yeah?" She smiles and says, "Look for me in seven years time. I 'm gonna be the forensic scientist there. And you better still be there Gibbs. I don't want to have to break in a new agent." She said jokingly. I laugh and said "Yes Ma'am!" And get into my car. My heart feels lighter then it has been in ages. Maybe, just maybe, things are finally looking up. Hopefully seven years will pass by quickly.

**SEVEN YEARS LATER! **

I hate this case right now. It is way too close to home for comfort. A marine's wife and daughter were found murdered in their home. The husband is over sees and is being held over there forcefully. I know exactly how he feels. I sit down at my desk and mentally go over what all we have gathered so far. I turn as I hear the elevator door ding. Looking up I see a women with Long black hair pulled into pigtails. She is wearing black pants with chains, a black shirt with a picture of a gun on it and her boots were black with buckles on the side of them. She looks familiar, but I can't place it. I get up to look closer, I see a familiar spider web tattoo on her neck. Where have I seen that befo-ABBY! I walk up to her and she looks at me. Her green eyes widen as she recognize me.

"GIBBS!" She shouts as she hugs me. I laugh and say, "Great to see you again Abs. How was college?" I notice everyone staring at us in shock. Not only had a stranger come into the building, but said stranger also hugged the 'Bastard' of NCIS and made him smile and laugh. We turn when we hear a throat clear behind us. It's the director. "Ms. Scutio I presume? I has been quite a while. Seven years if I am correct." She smile and shakes his hand. "Nice to see you again director. Thank you for seeing me today." "No problem. And since you are going to probably be the only forensic scientist that Gibbs will ever be nice to, You start Monday morning promptly at 0730, no If you follow me to my office, I would like to go ahead and finish the hiring process." Abby smiles and hugs him. Then stops, "Sorry sir, I'm sort of a .." "A hugger Ms. Scutio?" She blushes and nodded. "I do not mind, now let us continue in my office." Abby starts to follow him and I call up to her, "Black right? No add-ons?" She smiles and calls down to me from the steps, "Is there any other way to drink it?" I chuckle and turn toward the elevator.

I can't keep the wide grin from my face. Things were starting to brighten again.


End file.
